The Cognitive Development Society, founded in 1999, has quickly emerged as an important asset in the field of cognitive development. Our first two biennial meetings (one held in Chapel Hill, NC in 1999, and the other in Virginia Beach, VA in 2001) each attracted over 300 participants. At each meeting there was a strong cohort of senior researchers from the US and abroad interested in the study of cognitive development from various perspectives, as well as an equal number of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, mostly from the US. The goal of the Cognitive Development Society meetings has been to enhance scientific progress in the understanding of cognitive development by updating researchers' awareness of new developments in the field, fostering debate on relevant topics, teaching new methodological and statistical skills, and encouraging broad applications to the health, education, and welfare of children and adolescents. All indications are that we have succeeded. Systems are now in place to insure the quality and significance of the Cognitive Development Society meetings in future years, but our long-term planning requires a continued backbone of assured financial support. The present request is for funds to support our meetings in 2003, 2005, and 2007.